Father's Son Part 1
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: JJ was raped when she was 17 by the father of a little boy she knew. Watch as Jennifer Jaraeu gets raped, kills someone, and then meets her rapist's son years later. What will happen between our favorite media liaison and her rapist's son? *Tommy Centric*


_In the glare of a neon sign  
She laid her body down  
The damned walked in beside her  
And laid his money down_

He turned his head in shame as he watched his father smile down at her beautiful body. He sighed as he finally turned to see his father smiling down at her.

"She's a beauty son, I'm glad you brought her home," his father said as he observed the oblivious girl as she slept.

"But she's nice, the only on that understands me, I didn't mean for this to happen. Why don't we pick someone else?" the 10 year old begged.

"Son, women were born for one thing, sex. Women were in their place, but then they went out for women's lib and they stepped over the line. We need them to learn their place," the man explained as he licked his lips.

"But she doesn't deserve this." The boy suddenly felt small as he watched his father circle the sleeping girl.

"Son, all women deserve this," he said with a smile as leaned in. "One day you will have to take over for me Tommy," his father told him. "Only one woman doesn't deserve this, and that's your sister."

_He said don't try to scream now  
But I want this one to hurt  
And tonight my pretty one  
I'm gonna get my money's worth_

"Please," the beautiful blonde screamed, "Stop."

"Don't scream honey, it only turns me off," Tommy's father whispered.

"Please," she whispered as he pinned her arms down.

_He said they never listen  
She said they'd never understand  
That I don't this for pleasure  
I just do it cause I can_

"Honey," he whispered into her ear as Tommy turned away, not being able to stand her tearstained face. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He glared at her after she stared up at him, silent tears streaming down her face. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed at her, causing her to whimper.

"Yes," she whispered as she turned her head to look at me.

_I swear I didn't want to  
And I swear I didn't know  
That things like this could happen  
To a 17-year old_

Tommy finally turned to face his father as he got off the 17 year old. "Your turn," he whispered in Tommy's ear as he left with a shallow grin on his face.

**Tommy's POV**

I turned to face the blonde as she pulled on a nearby robe. Tears were running down her face as she started to pack her backpack with cloths.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I shoved my hands into my pockets. I turned away from her as I heard her stop. I half expected her to yell at me, but instead I felt her soft arms wrap around me as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's not your fault," she whispered to me as she stroked my hair. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes as I turned to hug her.

"I shoulda stopped him," I cried as I clung to her.

"There was nothing you could do Tommy," she whispered into my hair. I was a little more then shocked to find myself being comforted by her instead of the other way around. "Come with me Tommy," she told me as she pulled away from me. Her delicate hands were wrapped around my upper arms as she made me look at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she looked over at her backpack.

"Home," she told me as her eyes turned to a picture that rested on her burro. I turned to see a familiar picture. It was the only picture she'd kept of her past life. When she was 13 she'd run away from home because a crazy killer was after her and she was putting her whole family in danger; she'd done everything she could to stay hidden, dyed her hair (I don't know her natural hair color), worked out to gain more muscle, changed her clothing style, changed her name…

"How do you know he won't come back?"

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again_

"I can't stay," she told me as she returned to her bag. "Are you coming?"

"No, my sister needs me." I studied her. I could _feel _her stiffen at my decline, her blue eyes turned cold and lifeless as she turned to me, her bag packed, and pajamas on.

"Tell her hello for me then," she said coldly as she turned for the door. As she opened it, she stopped and turned to face me. "Goodbye Tommy," she whispered softly before her cold exterior returned. I just watched as the door closed behind her.

"Goodbye Lisa," I whispered softly as I looked around the room that Lisa had spent 4 years decorating.

_In the haze of a smoky room  
He chokes that bottle down  
It's been a month since he saw her face  
Underneath the blood stained gown_

**Rapist/Father's POV**

I sat in the den, drinking a bottle of scotch as I watched my son give my only daughter her dinner. I turned to look at the calendar to see that it had been one month since I took my son to his first lesson. I'd never felt remorse for one of my victims before, so why now?

"_Please… don't," she begged as tears streamed down her face._

I sighed as I watched my blonde daughter eat her food in silence.

_He thinks about that little girl  
And the one he has at home  
And wonders what if that was my little girl  
Walkin down that road alone_

Suddenly it hit him why this last victim had made him feel what he felt. She looked like an older version of Gabriella, his pride and joy. She looked like a teenage version of that beautiful little girl that he loved so much.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as images of my daughter begging me to stop flashed through my mind.

"A lot." I whipped around to find her standing there, a gun in both hands, pointed right at me. It was unnerving how she held the gun so calmly, no hesitation in her blue eyes. She looked a lot different now, her hair was combed up into a ponytail, she was wearing a grey tank and blue jeans shorts with brown knee high boots and a leather brown messenger bag over her shoulder.

"You hurt me, and now, I'm going to hurt you," she hissed as her fingers pulled on the trigger.

"NO!" I yelled as the bullet hit my heart… or where it would have been.

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No_

**Tommy's POV**

"Hey Morgan," Jennifer said cheerfully a she walked into the bullpen.

"Mornin' JJ," Morgan greeted as he sat down at his desk. I smiled lightly as I watched her laugh as a woman with black hair threw a paper wad at her, causing her to laugh.

"Emily," Jennifer whined.

"JJ," Emily mimicked, getting another laugh out of Jennifer. I decided now was the best time to intervene.

"Jennifer." She suddenly spun around to stare at me in surprise. I smiled as another smile crossed her beautiful face. Even though I'd changed a lot since she'd last seen me, she knew well who I was.

"TOMMY!" she screamed as she hugged me tightly.

"Hello Jennifer," I said with a smile.

_Maybe I'm just crazy or the devil got inside  
But either way my soul is gone, And I'll end this all tonight  
The one hand throws the whiskey, and the other throws the gun  
As he cries out to the heavens  
I am not my father's son_

After a few minutes she pulled away. "You look great," she said with a smile as she stared up at me. "How's the family?"

"Okay, Gabrielle is going into her third year of high school," I told her. I smiled as I took a picture out of my wallet and showed it to her.

"She's still as beautiful as ever," Jennifer said with a smile as she looked down at the picture. "I can't believe she's gotten so big."

"Yeah, I can't either," I said with a soft sigh. "Jen, I need to talk to you," I told her, seriousness in my tone.

"What is it?" she asked me, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm sorry."

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No_

"It was never your fault Tommy," she told me as she pulled me into a hug. "Never."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," I whispered into her ear. "Never again."

"You are not your father's son," she told me softly.


End file.
